The Future
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a conversation about the future. Oneshot.


**I re-uploaded this so it didn't have some typos I noticed. This is (was) my first ever one-shot! Yeah, I was taking a shower (the perfect place to come up with a story, no?) and I thought of this.**

**DISCLAIMER: (Takes out list of thing I own) Hmmm, socks...toothbrush....shampoo....pencil....notebook....Cuba...nope, I don't own the Teen Titans! Hey, anyone wanna trade Cuba for the Teen Titans?**

**LET IT BEGIN!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey, do you ever think about the future?"

Raven blinked and looked up from her book. She and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch having some-what of a conversation, in which she hadn't even taken her eyes away from her book to take part in, but the sudden change in subject caught her attention. She thought for a moment before replying.

"No, not really....why?"

"Well, its just its kinda freaky to think about, ya know?" he said, eyes a bit distant. Seeing Raven's still confused expression, he went on. "I don't mean like, the future in 10 years, I'm thinking more like, 1,000 years."

"Oh," Raven said, "Well, why does it freak you out? You'd be dead by then. Even _you_ should know that."

"Yeah I know its just," he tried to find the words to explain himself better. "Well, you know how like today people are digging up Indian stuff and studying their bones and books and all that stuff?" Raven nodded. "Well, just think, in about a thousand years, people could be doing that to _us! _Digging up our bones and looking through our stuff!"

"Beast Boy, I doubt anyone's going to be looking at your old comics in the year 3000."

"I bet that's what the Indians thought too. And now look! We have their corpses in museums!"

"Beast Boy, your body would have turned to dust by then."

"I still don't want anyone poking in my grave!" he said indignantly. "And speaking of museums, what if the put me together wrong?!"

"Huh?" Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy like he had gone crazy.

"Say we evolve into some weird fish-people in a thousand years? And they find my bones and don't know where to put 'em? God Rae, I could have arms sticking out of my ears and teeth growing out of my feet!"

"Great Azar Beast Boy, calm down! I'm sure there would be plenty of records on human anatomy to make sure you didn't have....what did you say? Arms in your ears?"

Beast Boy didn't reply right away, just continued to stare ahead with a distant look. Raven considered returning to her book, but somehow the turn the conversation had taken kept her from doing so.

"Ok," Beast Boy said, coming back into the present and looking at her curiously. "Let's say we go ahead about 50 years. Still freaky, right?"

"How?"

"Well, think about how nowadays we think of 50's music as old and all their clothes and stuff are totally dated. In about 50 years, everything we think of as modern: our music, our style, our shows, books, _everything _is just gonna be old news to the next generation!"

"That's.....actually a good point," Raven said.

"I means, kids then will think of our shows like we think of Golden Girls! Three Days Grace might be like Elvis! Jeans might be like disco pants!!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms in exasperation.

"When did you get so deep?" Raven asked. Seriously, all this talk about the future? She didn't think he could focus on anything past video games and tofu.

"Well, it's just something that kinda scares me a bit," he said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it'll be sweet to have flying cars and Mega Monkeys 15 and stuff like that, but thinking about everything that's just....just right for us becoming oldies stuff is kinda weird to think about."

"Well, the future is scary," Raven said matter-of-factly. "You never know what's going to happen. _Anything _could happen. It is kind of intimidating to think about how absolutely nothing is set in stone. Other than the past, that is."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"People aren't kidding when they say nothings impossible. No matter what you think about that may happen in the future, threes always a chance that it won't. Like, if the T.V. guide says something's on next, you think it's going to be on, right? Well, there's always that one in a million chance that one of the guys working there will decide to change the line-up just for the heck of it. Or a chance that your T.V. will blow up and you won't be watching anything."

"Ok, I get the changing the show thing but television blowing up? Really Rea?" he said, smiling at her playfully. She shrugged.

"Anything's possible."

"The future seems so.....dark, when you think of it that way," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Well, that's the way it is unfortunately," Raven said, deciding to look back at her book just for something to do as the silence dragged on after her words. She stared at the words on the page, not really seeing them while watching Beast Boy from the corner of her eye. He was thinking again.

"So, there's a chance for anything to happen at any given moment?" he asked.

"Yes. Over a million different things could happen at any moment if you think about it. It could start raining, a car could crash, a light bulb could break. Heck, Robin and Cyborg could even coming bursting through the doors in ballerina clothes and start doing the tango for all we know."-Beast Boy laughed at this, and Raven waited for him to stop before continuing-"The only thing you can ever know for sure is in the past."

"Dang. So, right now, a window might break." Beast Boy stated.

"Yup."

"Or the light might go out."

"Yeah."

"Or a herd of killer meatloaf could fall out of the sky and start dancing to Thriller?"

"Um..yeah, I guess that _is _possible, if someone took the time to program a meatloaf to do that." Raven couldn't but smile slightly as she said this. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"You're fun to talk to, Rae."

"You are too, actually," she said, smiling softly again.

"Anything could happen...and no one would ever see it coming? No way to be sure?"

"Yeah," she said, "There's no one to tell what's going to happen for sure."

"Hmm...." Beast Boy said, thinking again. Raven turned back to her book again, and again not really seeing the words. About a minute of silence and neither said a word. Raven was about to ask what Beast Boy was thinking about when;

"Mmf!" ((A/N: lol i just had to put that there ;3))

Her first word was cut off as Beast Boy suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Her mind felt like a blackboard that had just been completely wiped blank. After a few moments of shock she kissed him back. They stayed like this for what could have been years before breaking apart. Beast Boy leaned forward, smiling. "Betcha didn't see that coming, didja Rae?"

"No," she managed to say, feeling a lot like she had just been hit in the back of the head with a bat. They sat close together, blushes staining their cheeks, and Beast Boy having unconsciously taken Raven's hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked him, noticing that he had gone back to his previous expression.

"The future," he said, smiling at her warmly, "and ya know what, Rae? It just got a lot brighter."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed! For my first one-shot, I think I did pretty good :3 I wrote this awhile ago, and looking at it now, I still like it! It's always fun to look back on your old work, right?**

**Review you would please :)**


End file.
